


Raider man

by SerClegane



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: Filk song from newfalloutkinkmeme, Post-War Folklore prompt





	

I am a roving raider,  
I rove from farm to town,  
And whenever I spy a pretty little girl  
So willingly I get down  
So willingly I get down.

I had not been in a town  
More days than two or three  
Till I fell in love with a pretty little girl  
And she fell in love with me (2x).

She asked me in her parlor,  
She cooled me with her fan;  
She whispered in her mother's ear,  
'I love the raider man.'

'Oh, daughter, dearest daughter,  
How can you serve me so,  
To leave your kind old mother  
And with the raiders go?'

'Oh, mother, dearest mother,  
I know I love you well;  
But the love I have for the raider man  
No human tongue can tell.

'I'll bundle up my clothing  
With my true love by my side,  
And I'll rove this wide world over  
And be a raider's bride.

 

Archivist's notes: this ballad is originating from the Midwest and has a pre-War origins.

A/N based on The Guerrilla Man


End file.
